Crie Mon Nom Loup-Garou 101
by Nala Firenight
Summary: 'Crie mon nom, la preuve que j'ai vécu.' *Traduction de Nala Firenight de l'histoire "Call My Name Werewolf 101" écrit par himawarinee* /!\\ Image à himawarinee


Note de la traductrice :

Hey ! ^^ Je me suis mise à la traduction il y a peu et je suis tombée sur cette histoire écrite par **himawarinee** , une auteure anglaise qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fanfiction intitulée Call My Name ou Crie Mon Nom en français ! :D Ceci n'est pas un chapitre à proprement parler, c'est juste une aide ou un repère pour aider à la compréhension de l'histoire (personnellement, je l'ai trouvé très utile avant de lire l'histoire). **RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT, TOUT EST A HIMAWARINEE.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!~

* * *

Notes du chapitre :

Ceci est pour ceux qui sont confus ou qui veulent en savoir plus à propos de l'univers des loups-garous.

Ce chapitre est une annexe pour mon UA loup-garou avec Levi et Eren : Crie mon nom (Call my name) qui est souvent confondu avec un UA Alpha/Bêta/Oméga. Donc, pour vous éclairez, je vais vous présenter mon explication de mon UA loup-garou ! ^^

* * *

 _ **LES RANGS**_

 **Il y a vraiment beaucoup de rangs pour les loups-garous, mais dans ma fiction : Crie Mon Nom (Call My Name), j'ai essayé de les réduire afin que les lecteurs ne soient pas trop perdus avec les rangs et qu'ils puissent se focaliser sur l'histoire ! c:  
**

 **(CONSEIL INTERNE)**

Il regroupe les hauts rangs de la meute où les individus ont étés choisis pour remplir différents rôles dépendants de l'installation et du mode de vie de la meute. Dans ma fiction : Crie Mon Nom (Call My Name), le conseil interne est composé :

 **L'Alpha**

1) L'Alpha de la meute en est le chef. Il est celui qui contrôle et instaure les lois de sa meute.

2) Dans n'importe quelle discussion, la décision finale appartient à l'Alpha, elle doit seulement être prise pour le bien de la meute.

3) Il donne les rangs et tous les loups doivent lui être soumis sauf sa/son compagne/on ( la femelle de l'Alpha est appelée Luna, le mâle d'un Alpha appelé Alpha).

4) Même si c'est rare, cette position peut être contestée et si le challenger gagne le combat alors le gagnant, étant le nouvel alpha, peut faire ce qu'il/elle veut avec le chef précédent. Ceci n'arrive normalement pas car cela créerait un énorme changement à l'intérieur de la meute.

 **Le Bêta**

1) Le Bêta est le second aux commandes et qui applique la loi quand l'Alpha actuel n'est pas présent.

2) Il n'obéit à personne hormis son Alpha, mais doit, comme tous les membres, montrer du respect à chaque loup-garou. Il doit aussi assister l'Alpha pour n'importe quel conflit dans la meute, mettre en application les règles et garder la paix dans sa clarté.

3) Dans les réunions de meute, les réponses et les suggestions du Bêta sont les deuxièmes plus importantes, étant des conseillers fiables pour l'Alpha, pensant seulement au bien de la meute dans son ensemble.

4) Il ne peut y avoir qu'une femelle et un mâle Bêta.

 **L'Ancien**

1) Un Ancien est un loup-garou avec une bonne expérience et connaissance des meutes de loups-garous. Dans le passé, il a put avoir un rang assez haut comme celui d'Alpha et/ou de Bêta.

2) L'opinion d'un Ancien est très respectée par toute la meute, étant un conseiller à la fois utile à l'Alpha et aux Bêtas. Il lui est demandé de tenir le rôle de modèle à la meute, adultes et enfants inclus, et aussi aux visiteurs, leur montrant le mode de vie de leur meute.

3) Il exprime la maturité à travers ses pensées et ses actions lors des discussions sérieuses ou des conflits et vient en aide à chaque fois qu'il le peut en supportant complètement la meute.

4) L'ancien reste en retrait quand les affaires de meutes sont impliquées; il exprime ses opinions et inquiétudes quand il en sent le besoin avec le plus grand respect pour ses supérieurs.

 **(MEMBRES GRADÉS)**

Ces rangs sont libres, mais souvent prennent du temps et des efforts pour les atteindre. Dans ma fiction : Crie Mon Nom (Call My Name), les membres gradés sont :

 **Guérisseur**

1) Le Guérisseur est le Gardien de la meute. Il sait très bien comment guérir n'importe quelle maladie des environs et n'importe quelle blessure. Il a des connaissances étendues dans les herbes et en anatomie canine. Toutefois, il n'a presque aucune habilité pour se battre et il est pratiquement inutile en combat.

2) Il s'assure, lorsque n'importe quel loup-garou est blessé, qu'il récupère correctement en ne mettant pas trop de stress sur ses blessures. Il sert d'unité de support, et il essaye de garder la meute dans un bon état de santé optimal.

3) Il doit savoir quelles blessures sont sérieuses et quelles blessures peuvent guérir d'elles-même. Il doit s'assurer qu'un loup-garou blessé ne se surmène pas. Il doit être ferme concernant le repos d'un loup.

4) Il ne peut y avoir qu'un mâle et une femelle Guérisseur.

 **Le Delta**

1) Le Delta est un loup-garou en formation pour la position de Bêta. Il est troisième après les rangs d'Alpha et de Bêta.

2) Le Delta devient souvent le prochain Bêta après que l'entraînement soit terminé mais un loup-garou peut rester Delta sans monter à la position de Bêta.

3) Il est le messagers de la meute, le relais passant entre les alliés et parfois même les adversaires. Il risque sa propre vie en faisant cela, mais c'est son devoir et il doit s'assurer que ceux qui doivent être informés le sont.

4) Il ne peut y avoir qu'un mâle et une femelle Delta.

 **Les Combattants**

1) Les combattants ont étés éprouvés pour leur force et leur adresse, ils peuvent être plusieurs, toutefois, cet honneur est habituellement seulement conféré aux membres de la meute qui sont plus vieux et plus expérimentés. Ils sont censés être capable de se battre et de tuer d'autres loup-garous et humains.

2) Ils sont les plus compétents et les plus disposés à céder leur vie pour la meute.

3) Ils gardent également le territoire. Les plus jeunes prennent généralement les ordres de l'Alpha/Bêta pour garder n'importe quelle chambre, peu importe le but.

4) Quand ils ne sont pas en fonction, ils s'entraînent ou aident à former les membres de la meute.

 **Le Sigma**

1) Le Sigma est le Professeur de la meute. Il sait beaucoup de choses dans beaucoup de matières.

2) Il éduque les chiots ainsi que les subordonnés et les autres qui pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu plus de connaissances dans la meute.

3) Il ne peut y avoir qu'un mâle et une femelle Sigma.

 **(MEMBRES DE LA MEUTE)**

Être simplement accepté dans la meute est un honneur en soi-même. Dans ma fiction : Crie Mon Nom (Call My Name), les membres de la meute sont :

 **Les Subordonnés**

1) Ils sont les membres non-gradés de la meute. Même ainsi, ils participeront toujours aux combats et à la chasse.

2) Généralement, les nouveaux membres ou les loups âgés d'un an démarrent ici et doivent faire eux-mêmes leurs preuves avant d'accéder à un meilleur rang.

3) Les Subordonnés sont illimités et sont traités pas moins que le reste de la famille.

 **Les Chiots**

1) Ils sont jeunes, généralement nés dans la meute et ils sont inexpérimentés à la vie de meute et sont toujours en apprentissage.

2) Le nombre de chiots dans une meute peut varier selon la moralité et l'attitude de la meute ainsi que de la nourriture qui est disponible.

3) Les chiots ont beaucoup de libertés sociales leur comportement sont tolérés par la majorité de la meute.

 **(LES PROSCRITS)**

Ce sont les loups sans meute, parfois les membres des meutes regardent les proscrits comme s'ils étaient des rebuts de leur société. Dans ma fiction : Crie Mon Nom ( Call My Name), les proscrits sont :

 **Les Solitaires**

Les Solitaires ont choisi de vivre sans une meute. Généralement, ils ne veulent juste pas vivre la vie d'une meute de loup. Mais ils peuvent en joindre une plus tard, si l'Alpha les accepte. Généralement, ils restent en dehors des affaires de meutes et n'interfèrent pas du tout avec ces dernières. La plupart vivent et se mélangent avec les humains normaux.

 **Les Escrocs**

Ils sont essentiellement des Solitaires, mais ils sont plus du genre à causer des problèmes avec les meutes. Ce sont des loups vicieux qui semblent détester la compagnie des autres. Les loups bannis chutent automatiquement sous cette catégorie. Les meutes montrent une très grande hostilité envers eux, et ils ne sont même pas acceptés dans les villages. _Ce rang n'est ni désiré, ni acceptable._

* * *

 _ **LES MEUTES**_

 **Les meutes de loups-garous vivent en groupe ensemble, habituellement dans de petites zones rurales. Il peut y avoir n'importe quel nombre de membres, à partir de 4 jusqu'à des centaines avec une hiérarchie.**

 **La majorité des loups-garous vivent et se mélangent avec les humains normaux, mais ils ne s'éloignent pas trop des autres. Ils ont un travail, vont à l'école, paient des taxes, et vivent comme des citoyens typiques respectueux des lois (pour la majorité).**

 **Mais certaines meutes de loups-garous vivent de façon absolument traditionnelles, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne se changent jamais en humain. Ils vivent dans leur forme de loup tout le temps, habitent dans les montagnes et les forêts avec les vrais loups. Cette pratique est ancienne mais s'est éteinte mais il y a toujours des loups-garous actuellement qui préfèrent éviter le confortable mode de vie qui vient avec le fait d'être humain.**

* * *

 _ **FORME**_

 **Ils (les loups-garous) sont simplement des humains avec l'habilité de se changer en loup-garou ou en loup. Les loups-garous ont deux formes basiques, la forme sauvage (loup), qui est la forme s'incorporant le mieux avec leurs ancêtres et la nature, et après vient la forme « anthro » (mi-loup, mi-humain), qui est la forme bipède du loup-garou.**

* * *

 _ **TRANSFORMATION**_

 **Ceux qui sont nés tels que des loups-garous sont capables de se transformer dans leur forme de loup, qui est quelque part entre 6 et 12 ans. Quand ils atteignent ce point, leur corps commence à changer rapidement, leurs pulsions à se transformer se montrent de plus en plus, presque de façon incontrôlable. A ce moment là, ils peuvent seulement être capable de se changer partiellement, montrant peut-être seulement de la fourrure et des crocs. Dès qu'ils deviennent conscients de la source et comprennent comment la contrôler, ils sont finalement capable de se changer complètement en loup.**

* * *

 _ **LA MATURITÉ LUPINE**_

 **Les loups-garous nés en tant que tel n'atteignent pas la « maturité lupine» complète jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient 18 ans. Non seulement à cette âge un loup-garou est considéré comme adulte, ils peuvent également sentir l'odeur et ressentir l'aura de leur compagne/on sans erreurs. Bien que ça prendrait plus de temps si leur partenaire est loin d'eux.**

* * *

 _ **COMPAGNE/ON**_

 **Principalement, les loups-garous acceptent le destin de leur compagne/on à bras ouverts. Il est rare pour eux de rejeter leur propre partenaire puisque cela les blesserait tous les deux à l'intérieur.**

 **Éventuellement, s'ils acceptent le rejet, cela pourrait les tuer lentement et péniblement.**

 **Le sentiment de rejet est différent du sentiment de perte de leur compagne/on décédé, cela blesse mais c'est supportable, ils vivront avec en quelque sorte. Ça peut toujours les tuer, mais c'est une probabilité rare.**

 **Quand ils trouvent leur partenaire, ils deviendront immédiatement leur autre moitié, et leur partie louve en dépendra. Leur parfum est enivrant et leur toucher envoie un frisson qui peut chatouiller, dans un sens positif. Ils se sentiront sain et sauf, protégés et consolés autour de leur partenaire.**

 **Les partenaires des loups-garous deviendront la personne la plus magnifique qu'ils ont jamais rencontrés dans leur vie entière. Ils ne peuvent pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'ils aiment leur compagne/on.**

 **Un Alpha est un autre cas assez spécial. Leur lien envers leur partenaire est plus fort que celui de n'importe quel autre rang. Les sentiments qui sont mentionnés ci-dessus seront dix fois supérieur sur l'Alpha. Cela inclus le douloureux ressenti de rejet et de perte de leur partenaire qui fera souffrir l'Alpha et pourra le tuer plus vite que n'importe quel autre membre gradé.**

* * *

 _ **L'ACCOUPLEMENT**_

 **Traditionnellement, les rapports sexuels sont faits pour l'intention première de mettre de nouveaux louveteaux au monde, et seulement le mâle Alpha et la femelle peuvent avoir des petits dans la meute. Mais, dans le monde des humains, il est difficile de faire ainsi, donc les rapports sexuels (comme dans la nature humaine) sont à la fois un loisir et un moyen d'engendrer une progéniture.**

 **Quand les loups s'accouplent, ils peuvent le faire dans n'importe quelle forme, bien que la majorité préfère le faire en forme humaine. Et évidemment, ce pour des raisons évidentes que tout le monde peut se figurer.**

 **Comme les loups ordinaires, les loups-garous ont des cycles de chaleur, dans lesquels ils éprouvent un fort désir d'accouplement. Ceci arrive généralement seulement pour les femelles, mais pour la plupart des loups-garous, les hommes ont aussi des périodes de chaleur, qui surviennent deux fois par an, habituellement en été et en hiver. Cette période de chaleur dure normalement cinq à dix jours.**

* * *

 _ **REPRODUCTION/GROSSESSE**_

 **Les femelles peuvent être enceintes dans n'importe quelle forme. Comme les vrais loups, elles peuvent avoir une petite portée (généralement deux ou trois, mais pas plus de quatre), qui naît humaine.**

 **Quand à l'actuel déroulement de l'accouchement, quelques louves trouvent meilleure l'idée de le faire en forme humaine à cause de la taille des enfants. L'accouchement est douloureux (surtout avec plusieurs nouveaux nés) autant qu'il l'est pour les humains, mais les loups-garous ne peuvent pas mourir durant la mise bas, donc la peur de tomber enceinte ordinairement et d'avoir une grande famille est éliminée.**

 **Une grossesse pour un loup-garou femelle est plus courte que les neuf mois qu'une humaine devrait normalement avoir. Les loups-garous grandissent rapidement les premières années, donc la gestation peut être aussi courte que trois mois ou parfois une peu plus longue, cela dépend du nombre de petits que la femelle porte.**

* * *

Notes de Fin de Chapitre :

Vous pouvez voir la source sur archiveofourown _(ID : himawarinee)_ merci !

Pour information, mon explication n'est pas à 100% la même que celle de la source. J'ai modifié ma propre explication pour l'usage de mon histoire. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je devrais mettre une autre explication ici ! c:

Si vous n'avez pas encore lu mon histoire et êtes intéressés par son contenu, vous pouvez aller lire : Crie Mon Nom (Call My Name). Merci beaucoup ! ^^


End file.
